<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>十年 by udazken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680056">十年</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/udazken/pseuds/udazken'>udazken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/udazken/pseuds/udazken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fernando Torres/David Villa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>十年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他很少会失眠，可是在这个刚结束了一天合同谈判的晚上却辗转不安。酒店的床很软很舒适，却是空荡荡的。Olalla不在身边，下午收到了她的消息说买了一个星期后的机票，会带着孩子们一起来。他神色柔和地回了一句“好”。</p><p>一个人在外其实早就是一件稀松平常的事情了，他不明白自己在矫情些什么，对，就是矫情。心里有一块地方似乎是陷入了一块失重场，毫无根基地飘荡，上不去下不来，荡得他十分难受。</p><p>床头的电子钟一闪一闪的，指向凌晨三点十分。他索性坐了起来，摸索着打开电视机，另一只手拿起手机习惯性打开推特。</p><p>电视中没传出熟悉的喧哗声，而是在回放一些花样滑冰的集锦，他愣了半晌才反应过来今天没有比赛。视线下滑很随意地扫了一眼手机，下一刻似乎时间停滞了，不断地拉长，漆黑的屋子里本来就没什么别的颜色了，而在那一刻所有他身上剩下的生命力也被注入进了首页上那两张小小的图中。</p><p>他仿佛回到了草坪上，在球场中数万人的注视下接住了压在他身上的人，汗水一滴滴落在他的眼睛上，他不在意，甚至眯着眼努力回瞪他。吻很轻很快在他的耳垂上印了一下，然后便压了个结实，还替他挡掉了大部分后面队员的重量。</p><p>他们两个真实像是两条直线，一个肆意张扬、另一个稳重低调，一个金童称号加身一路从最耀眼的小队长杀进英超、另一个辗转不同的小俱乐部一点点展露锋芒终于冒了一点儿尖，就好像他所有的能力已经摆在了台面上，而另一个人的冰山一角之下还埋藏着整个深海。他没想过这两条直线相交之后的样子，就好像这个吻那样没有重量，怎么看都不真实。</p><p>他到现在都说不准十年前是不是只有他自己动了心，入了情。在这么多波折和起起落落后，他以为他的心已经被打磨得足够坚强，可是被他包裹起来的最深那一块猝不及防地颤动了，随着他的手指抚过手机屏幕表层，勾着泪腺。</p><p>一段话重复写了好几次，最后还是选择了最为稳妥的官腔，再三思虑之下省去了卡西利亚斯发的第二张图片。在发送之前他发呆了很久，或许也曾经是有过可能的，但是错过了就是错过了。不管是两人都在巅峰时期的转会和不可预料的伤病，是马竞一前一后的到来和离去，还是现在他拿着两份大联盟的报价却最终选择远赴日本。</p><p>那是他一辈子最激情洒脱的时候，历史可以被改变，不可能的可以变成有可能，而梦会永远停留在那个夏天，一闭眼就能感受当初的微风、呼喊和拥抱。</p><p>几乎是同一时刻，大洋彼端在复健室里躺着的比利亚拿起了手机，推特首页刷新出了托雷斯的新的推特。</p><p>他沉默了很久，点了一个赞，很快便被别的互动给淹没了。</p><p>Whatsapp中想劝托雷斯来纽约城的消息一直停留在消息框里，没有发出去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>